


I Will Never Forgive You for This

by AncientGleek



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Season 6 Premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientGleek/pseuds/AncientGleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has just broken up with Blaine. This is my head canon for what immediately followed. (Kurt's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Forgive You for This

“I will never forgive you for this.” The words hung in the air long after Blaine walked away.

_What have I done?_

_I don’t...know...what...to do. Breathe..._

_I know...I could have...handled that better._ “We had a great run...” _What the hell? Why can’t I say things the way I mean them and in a time and place that doesn’t set me…set_ us _…up like this? Breathe...breathe...  
_

 _It’s ok. When I get back to the loft, Blaine will be there. We’ll talk. Even if I_ do _want out, I could have put it better so it could have been a mutual decision. “_ _I’m really sorry, Blaine, but it’s just not working out for me. I need for us to stop before we end up hating each other. I don’t want to hate you.” Yeah, that would have been better—he still would've been hurt, but we could’ve talked. Blaine loves me, and I love him; we’ll just cool things for a while—it’s all this wedding stuff. I’m just not ready._

_Hell, I was never ready. Why couldn’t we have said we’d be engaged, but it would be a long engagement? Give us some time to mature, work out the kinks of living together?_

_Wait—what? I just told him I wanted us_ _**over** ;_ _I didn’t tell him I just wanted to cool things for a while. I told him “we had a great run”! God, not even in a travesty of a daytime drama would that line fly. What the fuck is wrong with me?!  
_

_No, don’t go there. I can’t second-guess myself now. I said something horrible, and he said something horrible back—horrible for me to hear._

_No, I just need to get to the loft. We need to talk._

_But I’ve never seen him so angry…  
_

 

“Blaine?” _He’s not here?  
_

 _“_ Blaine!” _He’s not here!_

 

_What have I done?_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like many Klainers, I just had to get this out of my system. I don't consider myself a "real" fanfic writer, but there are so many of you who are so very talented at providing "fillers" and "back-stories" to the events that can't be wholly Klaine-centric in each episode.
> 
> I look forward to reading the thoughts of others who have a similar need to fulfill the incomplete spaces in our hearts and minds as this undeniably tumultuous final season progresses.
> 
> On Tumblr: ancientgleek-youngatheart.tumblr.com


End file.
